


As Vivid As Reality

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR IMAGINES (X READER) [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Lucifer, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Lucifer, Light Petting, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Protective Lucifer, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: - Oneshots- Imagines- Preferences- Requests{possible grammatical errors}
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Series: LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR IMAGINES (X READER) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032315
Kudos: 24





	1. As Vivid As Reality (Part 1)

Every time you turned to Lucifer, you saw him from behind. And if the situation wasn't too dramatic, you couldn't help but take a moment to admire over what you saw. The perfect shape of his body, sculpted shoulders, down to those hips...  
Each time you mentally thanked him who had positioned himself like that. And since it was Lucifer after all, the position became highly provocative.  
You could not count the times you had dreamed during the night or imagined during the day about catching him while he was looking at something.

You were at the LUX since you had a day off and were happy about the opportunity to get out to step into something different than the usual rooms, the usual corridors. Throughout the day a flood of paper work had poured into the police department, but in the evening (what was conventionally considered 'evening') you went straight to the LUX.

You were sitting in a chair and, with your hands folded under your chin, enjoyed the music, the dim lights, the drink, the silence of the moment since there were no people right now. There, alone, you kinda felt blissful. You weren't surprised to see Lucifer arrive at some point next to you. For some time he had no interest in leaving the LUX, telling you there was nothing interesting going on with the work you had to do at the moment. He passed in front of you with a slight nod and, wishing you a silent "Good evening, Y/N.", and went to get himself a drink.  
You followed him with your eyes, immediately taken away by interest. The man sat down and began to make himself a drink and you let yourself be lulled by a sudden idea, turning the chair towards him, waiting.

"Maybe...", you thought to yourself.

In fact, shortly after, your expectation was not disappointed. The man rose from his seat and went straight but slowly to your direction. The posture was perfect, the black pants tightened just right and the shirt raised just to reveal an inch of skin. You immediately felt warm but froze when Lucifer just turned his head to look at you with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Is there something wrong, Detective?"

You denied with your head slowly and on your lips bloomed that smile that had made more victims than the Devil himself probably ever had. The man leaned back over the chair next to you and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, causing you only to feel warmer and blush.  
The situation was clear, the conditions were all there... Moving languidly you rose from the chair and walked over to Lucifer, standing right behind him as you often did.

"What is so interesting, Lucifer?", you asked in a persuasive voice.

"I am just thinking about something.", he explained, his voice as deep as ever.

"Very well...", you answered.

At that moment nothing could have interested you less. As if by chance you placed your hand on his back and felt him wince almost imperceptibly.

"Then tell me what you're thinking about?"

Your hand began to move slowly along the spine and you found it interesting that the man took a few seconds longer than usual to answer the question.

"Just something that went through my mind recently.", Lucifer trailed off.

Your hand had slipped under the shirt and now ran up to his shoulder blades.

"...You...", he said, his voice still steady, despite the pause.

"Me?"

Lucifer cleared his throat.  
"Your work is very boring recently, that's what I wanted to say.", he said a little faster than usual, as if he was afraid he might not be able to finish the sentence.

You got behind him again and buried both hands under his shirt. Now you were stroking his back and expected Lucifer to rise at any moment to ask you with icy calmness what you were doing.

"And what other things did you think about, Lucifer?", you asked and bent down to place your lips on the warm skin in the center of his back, feelings him shiver.

"Well..."

"Yes?", you asked and proceeded to disseminate kisses alternating with light licks and pacifiers on the back of the man.

"Well... I...", he started again and the man's back arched slightly. "Y/N..."  
The last word came out almost like a sigh.

You moved your hands from his back and slid them towards the man's chest. Why did he let you do it? The very thought caused chills through your body and a growing need to moan against him.  
Your hands came down, tracing slow circles on his abs and then your fingers went to the waistband of his pants. The man's muscles twitched but he still didn't move. He seemed to have no intention of doing that.

Lucifer cleared his throat again. His breath seemed to fail him as your hand entered his pants and put your fingers around the rapidly growing cock.

"So?", you asked, massaging him, pleasantly surprised by its size. A grin was now painted on your lips.

"What was that about the work?", you asked. You were enjoying listening to his voice, usually so composed, but now broken and stammering, patently distressed.

"I...", he started again.

"Yes?", you teased again.

You felt that the man was struggling to keep control of his breathing but it was getting harder and harder.

"You..." A very faint moan broke the sentence.

The man still did not move, did not resist, but had tightened its hands around you and now seemed to cling to it. Another moan escaped him, a little louder...

"Yes, Lucifer...", you sighed, leaning against his back, to go and touch the side of his neck with your lips on tiptoe. 

Lucifer began to breathe faster when your other hand lowered his pants.  
Meanwhile you positioned yourself in front of him, as if to warn him of what would happen next while slowly getting rid of your clothes.  
He released you and leaned you against a table, holding you tightly in his arms, more confident by now. You groaned louder than you would have liked but his cock was making its way into you and it hurt quite a bit at first.  
His hand moved confidently over your breasts as he bit into the sensitive skin of your neck and kissed you hard. He did not doubt that you would have visible marks the next morning. But it didn't matter because you where the one who had decided where to spend the rest of your day and that didn't involve anyone other than yourself and him right now.

Lucifer drew back and then sank into you again. You both were already about to lose control the faster it got...  
You arched your back, one last push and he too contracted all his muscles in a violent orgasm. You shouted his name and then dropped onto your back, panting loudly. The man leaned over you and he too was breathing fast.

"Lucifer...", you gasped.

"Y/N...", he replied.

"That was... Very satisfying...", you said, smiling at him.

The man was puzzled for a moment. He waited until his breath was under control again before replying with a smirk.

"Good to know that I am not as boring as your work."

Meanwhile you got up and found yourself face to face with him. He was still panting slightly but was recovering quickly when all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore.

You realized too late that you had only awoken from a dream and immediately turned red in the face, especially since Lucifer had stopped talking and was looking at you a little perplexed.

"Is something wrong, Detective?", he asked you way too politely.

"No, no... I'm fine...", you replied, trying not to look at him too openly. "I'm just a little tired...", you sighed.

"Maybe a few hours of sleep would do you good then, you can sleep in my bed.", Lucifer said with a smirk and saw your eyes widen.

"No, Lucifer, I don't think so...", you answered and sat back in the chair, not knowing what to do next.


	2. As Vivid As Reality (Part 2)

Whenever Lucifer turned to you, he saw you sitting in some chair. The first thing that arose in his mind was a state of pride because he had the honor of working with you, a brilliant example of a human being.  
The second was all his esteem and admiration for your human skills, for your unwavering dedication to your work, for your courage, for your intelligence and promptness in the management of emergencies... He could have spent hours listing your innumerable qualities.  
The third thing, what made him most uncomfortable and embarrassed but which he could not avoid in any way, even with the most intense concentration, was a pressing desire to love you, and more precisely to lead him to behave in ways inappropriate.  
Lucifer didn't know where certain ideas came from, but certainly not from his heritage... He hypothesized that they derived from his for now human side, but often the certainty arose in him that it did not have much to do with him, but with you yourself. In particular, he suspected that he was somewhat sensitive to you and there wasn't much he could do about it.

He was still sitting in the empty LUX... Humans had the incomprehensible need to go to places where it was easy to access considerable quantities of alcohol, where it was possible using the rhythm of the music as an excuse to move in a sprawling manner while maintaining an illusion of dignity, and where it was possible to access the company of other humans interested in sharing stories and such. On the other hand, human behavior was notoriously illogical and linked to completely inadequate socialization rituals.

Lucifer had decided to take advantage of the LUX's silence and tranquility to carry out some of his thoughts. As he scrolled through his mind with satisfaction, he was distracted by the noise of the door. He turned around and saw you entering the room the next day all over again. The same time, the same place. As you became aware of his presence you greeted him with a nod and dropped into the same chair as the day before where you awoke from your dream. Immediately you stretched your legs out in front of him and put one foot on top of the other, then ran a hand through your hair.  
Lucifer felt something familiar grow in his stomach and his mouth quickly went dry. When you raised your hands to clasp them behind your neck, he was seized by that human desire he knew all too well.

"Well...", you sighed. "The empty LUX is wonderful..."

“The LUX isn't empty, I'm still here and so are you.", Lucifer pointed out.

You gave him a smile full of warmth and the man was sure that if he was human, he would start sweating profusely.

"You are always here, Lucifer.", you simply answered and the man felt the desire grow, amplified by the knowledge that there were only the two of you right now and the possibility that this entailed.

Lucifer got up from his chair and walked to your side and saw you raise a questioning look at him. You were the most aesthetically human being he had ever seen, and Lucifer doubted that this too had something to do with his desire, even if that was completely dumb in his own ears. He positioned himself in front of you, with his legs slightly apart, one to the right and one to the left next to your legs. He kept his gaze on you and saw your astonished expression slowly transform into another, a smile and a look that would melt a piece of metal. Now he would do something he never imagined he would do, at least not with you: He would give a direct order to you and, even worse, he would want you in doing so. The idea alone was enough to turn him on even more.

He unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants, releasing his erection and for a moment he savored your gaze on him.

"Open your mouth and stay still.", he said in the most commanding voice he could do.

He wasn't sure what you were going to do and for a moment the idea of just leaving crossed his mind. But then he saw you slowly parting your lips and he felt out of breath. You tilted your head slightly and opened your mouth Lucifer grabbed your hair with one hand and moved your head to fix it in the right position. He saw you narrowing your eyes for a moment but soon they were fixed on his again.  
You did exactly what you were ordered to do, you were perfectly still letting him move your head according to his wishes, while your hands were clinging to the armrests of the chair.

Lucifer was amazed at how much more enjoyable and fulfilling this was than he had imagined, so he decided to give you another order and stopped.

"Now turn around and get on your knees.", he said and you didn't need to him repeat.

You got up and turned around, put one knee down and then the other. You put your hands on the chair and clung to it and then leaning forward slightly.  
Lucifer slipped with his hands down the front of your pants and unfastened the belt, then pulling down his own. He put a hand on your hip and felt you wince. With his other hand he positioned himself against your opening and pushed lightly to fit. You held you breath and then moaned slightly. With a single push he went all the way in and you moaned much louder and eventually lacked strength in your arms already as you dropped your stomach down. Lucifer kept moving, holding the your hips tight and pulling you towards him. The sensation was strange and pleasant with you, yet he didn't quite understand what he was doing... Everything around him had a different light, so vivid, so intense, while the smell of you reached his nostrils and helped to make everything more pleasant and confusing at the same time. He felt your skin under his hands and wished for more contact, running his hands along your breasts and squeezed them tightly, lowering himself until his chest was snug against your back and his mouth was right on the warm, already sweaty skin of the nape of your neck. Your groans told him that you were finding it either painful or very pleasant, but something led him more towards the second option. He got up again to put his hands on your shoulders and use that support to draw you towards him and move faster and deeper. With each push he heard you moan louder and louder, panting through gritted teeth. Every so often, amidst the various sounds, Lucifer seemed to recognize his own name and other words as cheering and cursing at the same time. But he wasn't entirely sure, it could all be simply caused by his current confusion of feelings towards you.

Only when he heard you letting out a cry followed by a long, low moan, did he allow himself to climax. It was pleasant, it was the most pleasantly but also upsetting thing he had ever felt. He restrained himself from falling on you and, as soon as he was able to think again, he straightened up and hastily adjusted his pants. A little later you got up from the floor and turned to him. You were still panting and your face was red and sweaty, your hair was messy, hanging down into damp strands and fell over your forehead.

Suddenly your mobile phone made a noise when you got up.

"Lucifer...", you exclaimed and your gaze fell on the clock of your phone.

"Y/N..."

"Are you all right?", you asked and your tone sounded slightly worried.

"Yes... Yes...", he stammered.

Lucifer was lost for a moment in the sound of that warm, vibrant laughter of yours and the dreams he had all the time of you came back vividly in his mind.

"I'll go with you.", he said and, pointing at his jacket.

“Don't worry, Lucifer, take your time. But I have to go now.", you answered and the man was lost in the memory of his thoughts again.

The day before, while you had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, exhausted by the long sequence of consecutive shifts you had dozed off for only a few seconds and yet Lucifer sensed something strange. Then you woke up with a start, agitated and red in the face. Lucifer had dismissed the matter but, probably the received sensation had remained and he thought about it for the whole night, knowing what you wanted...

With a deep sigh and clutching his jacket in his hands, Lucifer finally headed to the door, holding it open, ready to go out there with you again.


End file.
